doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amy Pond
Amelia "Amy" Jessica Pond, tambien conocida como "la chica que esperó", fue la primera acompañante del Undécimo Doctor. Era la novia y futura esposa de Rory Williams, un enfermero; padres de Melody Pond/River Song. Cuando el Doctor se casó con River, Amy se convirtió en su suegra. Amy murió a los 87 en un período de tiempo anterior a 2012 después de dejar que un Ángel Lloroso la enviara al pasado para que pudiera reunirse con su marido, que había sido tocado por este. Fue enterrada junto con su marido en un cementerio de Queens, Nueva York. Biografía Nacimiento y primeros años de vida Amelia nació en Escocia en 1989. Sus padres, Augusto y Tabetha Pond, fueron tragados por la grieta de la pared de su habitación. Ella fue criada por su tía Sharon en la pequeña ciudad de Leadworth. A pesar de vivir todo este tiempo en Inglaterra, nunca perdió su acento escocés (TV: El Big Bang). Amy a menudo quería acampar con su padre en las tierras altas (COMIC: Power of the Mykuootni). Ella también visitó Barry Island cuando era niña, donde jugó con máquinas 2p, comió caramelo de roca, y disfrutó paseos en burro (COMIC: Summer Wholiday). El encuentro del Doctor thumb|left|Hay una grieta en mi pared ([[TV: En el último momento)]]Amelia se encontró con un hombre llamado el Doctor en la Semana Santa de 1996, cuando su TARDIS, dañada por su regeneración, se estrelló en su jardín. Se ofreció a llevarla con él, pero primero, para detener los motores de la TARDIS, tuvo que viajar 5 minutos al futuro. Sin embargo, tardó 12 años (TV: En el último momento). Adolescencia Mientras esperaba, Amelia estaba obsesionada con su "Doctor desarrapado". Creó muñecos, cómics y vestía a sus amigos, especialmente a Rory, como él. Sharon le envió a cuatro psiquiatras para convencerla de que el Doctor no era real (TV: En el último momento). En la escuela de secundaria, sus mejores amigos, Rory Williams, a quién creía gay debido a que este no prestaba atención a otras chicas, y Mels, que en realidad era su hija desde el siglo 520 (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Segundo encuentro con el Doctor El Doctor regresó en 2008. En aquel momento se llamaba a sí misma "Amy" para que no sonara a "cuento de hadas". Era la novia de Rory y trabajaba como besograma. Al principio dudosa, le ayudó a derrotar al Prisionero Cero y a advertir a los Atraxi para que no volvieran nunca más a la Tierra. Mientras que el Doctor puso la TARDIS a punto, Amy estaba comprometida para casarse con Rory, el 26 de junio de 2010. La noche anterior, el Doctor volvió a su casa y ella se unió a él con la condición de que volviera antes de la mañana siguiente. No mencionó su boda (TV: En el último momento). Viajes con el Doctor El primer viaje de Amy en la TARDIS fue en la nave estelar de Reino Unido en el siglo 330. Impulsada por una ballena estelar en secreto, torturada para mantener en movimiento la nave. Amy la libera, segura de que el animal no se iría porque tenía buen corazón (TV: La bestia de abajo). Fue a la II Guerra Mundial en Londres en 1941, para ayudar a Winston Churchill y sin querer ayudó al renacimiento de los Daleks. Amy ayudó a desactivar la Oblivion Continuum que estaba dentro de Bracewell convenciendolo de que era un ser humano (TV: La victoria de los Daleks) El Doctor llevó a Amy a un museo del siglo 171. Allí se encontraron con una caja hogar que contenía un mensaje de River Song. Ellos viajaron al siglo 510 para rescatarla y los tres fueron a Alfava Metraxis para ayudar a la Iglesia a derrotar un ejército de Ángeles Llorosos que se había despertado al chocar el Byzantium. Amy casi muere por culpa del Ángel Bob (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles, Carne y piedra). Después del trauma, Amy le dijo al Doctor que se iba a casar y trató de seducirlo. Él se llevó a Rory para arreglar la relación y los llevó a la Venecia de 1580. Casi se convirtió en una Saturnyna por Rosanna y su hijo Francesco. Rescató a Rory de Francesco, matando por primera vez (TV: Los vampiros de Venecia). La tripulación de la TARDIS estaba atrapado entre dos mundos y el malvado Señor del Sueño. Él se burló de su thumb|Amy embarazada y un [[Señor del sueño (TV: La elección de Amy)]]relacción con el Doctor y Rory, forzándola a elegir a uno de los dos. Cuando Rory murió en un sueño, ella se dio cuenta de que no quería vivir sin él. Al encontrarlo vivo, dejó claro por primera vez que realmente le amaba (TV: La elección de Amy). En 2020, Cwmtaff, Amy fue testigo del renacimiento de los Silurianos. Después de un intento fallido por formar una alianza entre humanos y ellos, durante los cuales habló en nombre de la humanidad, Rory fue asesinado y borrado de la realidad por una grieta temporal. Y Amy perdió sus recuerdos con él (TV: La Tierra hambrienta, Sangre fría). El Doctor, con la culpabilidad de la pérdida de Rory, llevó a Amy a lugares fantásticos. En uno de estos viajes se encontraron con Vincent Van Gogh en 1890, Francia, con el que Amy relacionó un estrecho vínculo. A pesar de esforzarse en alegrarle, Vincent se suicidó unos meses después (TV: Vincent y el Doctor). La TARDIS se materializó en un parque de Colchester y después se volvió a desmaterializar, dejando al Doctor atrapado en Essex y a Amy en la TARDIS. El Doctor le pidió apuntes y Amy en busca de un bolígrafo encontró el anillo de compromiso en la chaqueta del Doctor. Ella no lo recordaba, pero sentía una extraña sensación que le hacía sonarle de algo (TV: El inquilino). El reinicio del universo Amy se reunió con River Song de nuevo, atrapada en una trampa para el Doctor hecha por los enemigos del Señor del Tiempo en Stonehenge, 102 D.c. Ella se reunió con Rory que había sido recreado como un duplicado. Sus recuerdos regresaron pero él le disparó (TV: La Pandórica se abre). thumb|left|"De acuerdo, pequeña. Ahora es cuando la cosa se complica" ([[TV: El Big Bang)]]El Doctor puso a Amy en la Pandórica para que sobreviviera. Rory la vigiló durante dos mil años hasta que fue resucitada en 1996 por su yo más joven. La TARDIS había explotado y causado las grietas temporales. Para repararlas, el Doctor se sacrificó en una de ellas. Amy creció con una familia, asi como un ser humano llamado Rory. El Doctor fue borrado del tiempo (TV: El Big Bang). Amy se casó con Rory y en la cena vio pasar a River Song por la ventana. Ella encontró el diario de River sobre la mesa y recordó al Doctor. Le devolvió a la realidad y alteró sus recuerdos. El Doctor, Amy y Rory se despidieron y se fueron de Leadworth en una nueva aventura: una diosa egipcia suelta en el Orient Express, en el espacio (TV: El Big Bang). Amy mantuvo su apellido de soltera en lugar de convertirse en Amy Williams y el Doctor empezó a llamar a Rory "Mr. Pond" (TV: El Big Bang). La luna de miel El Doctor le dió a los recién casados un viaje a un planeta de luna de miel -un planeta en una luna de miel con un asteroide- poco antes de que su TARDIS fue robada por la garra Shansheeth (TV: La muerte del Doctor). Amy le insistió que llevara un teléfono móvil con él para mantenerse en contacto (WC: The night after Hallowe'en). Amy y Rory casi se estrellan en un planeta sin nombre. Asumió el papel como el Espíritu de las Navidades thumb|El fantasma de las Navidades presentes ([[TV: A Christmas Carol)]]Presentes para convencer a Kazran Sardick de que dejara aterrizar la nave en la que iban. Después, Abigail Pettigrew, con la ayuda del destornillador sónico roto del Doctor, abrió el cinturón de nubes del planeta para rescatar la nave y el Doctor sugirió un nuevo lugar para pasar la luna de miel (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). Cerca del final de su luna de miel, la TARDIS se materializó dentro de sí misma después de que Rory tuviera un accidente mientras ayudaba al Doctor. Amy encontró una versión futura de sí misma, con la que coqueteó. El problema se soluciona y renaudan sus viajes (TV: Space, Time). Como doble Amy y Rory regresaron a la Tierra poco después de su aventura anterior (TV: El astronauta imposible). Una Amy embarazada es secuestrada por la señora Kovarian y la Iglesia y fue reemplazada por un doble de sí misma a la que su mente estaba vinculada, dando la impresión de que no había pasado nada (TV: Las casi personas, Un buen hombre va a la guerra). thumb|left|Recibiendo la invitación ([[TV: El astronauta imposible)]]Durante ese tiempo, recibió junto con Rory, una invitación de color azul TARDIS para ir a Utah el 22 de abril de 2011. Se encontraron con el Doctor y River Song para hacer un picnic frente al lago Silencio. Alguien en un traje de astronauta le disparó, aunque en realidad era el Telesecta disfrazado de él. Amy no reconoció a River dentro del traje (TV: El astronauta imposible, La boda de River Song). Después de quemar el "cadaver", Amy, Rory y River fueron a un restaurante donde se encontraron con un Doctor joven que también había sido invitado. Amy le convenció para encontrar la versión más joven de la cuarta persona, Canton Delaware III, en 1969. Unos malvados alienígenas, los Silent, habían estado gobernando la Tierra desde la Edad de Piedra (TV: El astronauta imposible). Después de tres meses investigando, Amy fue traída de vuelta ante el Doctor por Canton. Los Silents secuestraron a la chica y le dijeron que traería al Silencio. Luego de que el Doctor inciara una revolución contra ellos, Amy se reuniría con él para seguir viajando en el tiempo en la nave (TV: El día de la Luna). Aterrizaron en el siglo XVII. Amy ayudó a detener a una sirena que secuestraba una tripulación de un barco pirata. La sirena era un médico virtual de una nave invisible situada en el mismo lugar que el barco. Su tripulación navegó en la nave para ir a ver las estrellas. Amy salvó a Rory de ahogarse después de convencerla de que podría hacerlo. Mientras él dormía en la Fancy, Amy vió a una mujer de nuevo mirando por una escotilla, esta vez directamente a ella (TV: La maldición del punto negro). El Doctor condujo a la TARDIS a un universo burbuja para buscar al señor del tiempo que le había mandado una señal de socorro. Amy y Rory quedaron atrapados dentro de la nave, que estaba poseída por Casa para escapar y encontrar nuevos alimentos. Para divertirse a sí mismo, Casa utilizó la naturaleza temporal de la TARDIS para atormentar a Amy, haciendole creer que Rory había muerto de viejo. Fueron salvados por el Doctor, que recuperó la entrada a la TARDIS, y utilizó la propia alma de ella para expulsar y matar a Casa (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Un tsunami solar envió a la TARDIS a una fábrica del siglo 22. Amy se vio envuelta en la revolución de los Dobles, ayudándoles a conseguir la igualdad. thumb|left|Día del parto ([[TV: Las casi personas)]]Durante ese tiempo, Amy volvió a ver a la señora Kovarian dos veces. Supuso que si el Doble del Doctor moría en el lago del Silencio, al real no tendría que morir. Pero este murió en la fábrica. Más tarde, el verdadero Doctor le dijo que ella en realidad era un doble, así que él la disolvió y esta se despertó en su cuerpo real. Estaba a punto de dar a luz y la señora Kovarian le mandó empujar. Amy rompió aguas y gritó (TV: La carne rebelde, Las casi personas). Convirtiendose en madre Amy llamó a su hija Melody en honor a su amiga, Mels. Sin saberlo, Melody fue secuestrada por la señora Kovarian y reemplazado por un doble para ayudar a atrapar al Doctor. El Doctor y Rory llegaron con un ejército, detuvieron a los secuestradores y salvaron a Amy. Después de la batalla de Demon's Run, Amy descubrió la artimaña de Kovarian. River apareció y les dijo que ella era Melody. El Doctor salió en busca del bebé, dejando a Amy irse con su hija adulta a su tiempo (TV: A Good Man Goes to War). Después de uno o dos meses, Amy se cansó de esperar. Asi que se fue con Rory a conducir sobre un campothumb|Doctor ([[TV:Let's Kill Hitler)]] en Leadworth y escribir la palabra "Doctor". La TARDIS fue secuestrada por Mels, que huía de la policía por robar un coche. La nave se estrelló en Berlín, 1938, donde, asesinada por Hitler, Mels se regeneró en River Song. Con la idea en su cabeza, le dio al Doctor un beso envenenado. Amy la convenció de que valía la pena salvar al Doctor y vio a su hija sacrificando el resto sus regeneraciónes para revivirle. Llevaron a River a un hospital, para que encontrara su propio camino, y de nuevo se reunió con el Doctor (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). Casi al final La TARDIS aterrizó en la Tierra de 2011, después de haber seguido la señal de socorro procedente de un Tenza llamado George que vivía en un apartamento. Amy y Rory llamaron a muchas puertas, pero no le encontraron. Entraron en un ascensor y este se cayó dentro de una casa de muñecas gigante donde George guardaba allí todo a lo que temía. La casa estaba habitada por unas muñecas. Amy fue capturada y transformada en una de ellas para perseguir a Rory. Cuando George superó sus miedos, Amy volvió a ser normal, junto con las demás víctimas (TV: Terrores nocturnos). thumb|left|Dos Amys ([[TV:La chica que esperó)]]El segundo planeta de vacaciones más popular del universo, Apalapucia, Amy por accidente ingresa en un centro Chen-7, una plaga mortal para seres de dos corazones como el Doctor. Los manobots la confundieron con un paciente y casi la matan. Se escondió y esperó al rescate. 36 años más tarde, Rory, que se había metido en una corriente temporal distinta junto con el Doctor, le vino a buscar. Para arreglarlo, ellos tendrían que salvar a la Amy joven, lo que eso implicaba borrar a la actual, por eso Amy se negó. Al final accedió y se salvó (TV: La chica que esperó). La despedida del Doctor En una carcel para un Minotauro, donde cada uno tenía una sala para cada uno, con sus temores encerrados, Amy encontró el suyo: su yo más joven, esperando al Doctor. Para derrotar al Minotauro, el Doctor destruyó su fe en él. Después de esto, les dio una nueva casa y los devolvió en algún momento antes de donde habían quedado, dejándolos atrás para salvarlos de unos posibles futuros riesgos. A Amy no le gustaba, pero aceptó pidiendo al Doctor que le dijera a River que los visitara (TV: Complejo de Dios). Amy se convirtió en modelo y participó en una campaña para Petrichor, un perfume. Mientras el Doctor y Craig Owens derrotaron a una invasión Cyberman, Amy se hizo tan famosa que la gente le pedía autógrafos (TV: Hora de cerrar). Después de que la realidad alternativa se revirtiese, Amy se sentó en su jardín, triste por la muerte del Doctor y suthumb|A la espera de River ([[TV:La boda de River Song)]] asesinato a sangre fría de Kovarian. River, recién llegada de la caída del Byzantium, le dijo la verdad a Amy: el Doctor no estaba muerto. Esto levantó los ánimos de Amy hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su suegro desde que tenía ocho años (TV: La boda de River Song). En 2013, el Doctor se reunió con Amy y Rory para cenar en Navidad (TV: El Doctor, la viuda y el armario). Compañera ocasional El Doctor continuó viajando solo, pero siguió manteniendo el contacto con Amy y Rory al menos mensualmente. Una vez, en medio de la noche, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo la pareja para que le ayudaran a salvar el universo, pero se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado pronto y que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Más tarde, se les apareció un Ood en su baño. Incapaces de deshacerse de este, actuó para Amy y Rory como su mayordomo mientras se quedó ahí, lo que hizo que la pareja se incomodara. En algún momento desconocido, el Doctor devolvió al Ood a su propia fecha y lugar. Les dejó a Amy y a Rory un mensaje diciendo que les vería muy pronto; esto ocurrió cuando Amy y Rory tuvieron una pelea, y Rory se fue de casa (WC: Pond Life). Se reveló más tarde que Amy intentaba que Rory se fuera para que tuviera una vida más feliz e hijos, algo que ella era incapaz de tener (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Después de dejar el mensaje, el Doctor se lo pensó mejor y usó su destornillador sónico para borrarlo del teléfono. Amy entró inmediatamente, vio que el contestador no tenía mensajes, y entonces dijo a punto de llorar "Te necesitamos, hombre desarrapado. Yo te necesito." (WC: Pond Life). Los Daleks se llevaron a Amy, a Rory y al Doctor hasta el Parlamento de los Daleks. Allí, los Daleks les pidieron que los salvaran de los Daleks locos que habían en el Manicomio Dalek bajando las defensas del planeta. Les dispararon hasta su superficie. Amy se fue convirtiendo lentamente en una marioneta Dalek por culpa de la nanonube, siendo arrancado su amor. Después de comprender que Amy sólo se había separado de él porque no podría tener hijos con ella, Rory se ofreció a los nanogenes para ganar tiempo para el Doctor y que ellos se reconciliaran. Oswin, un Dalek convertido, borró los conocimientos del Doctor de toda la Red de Trayectoria y bajó las defensas del Manicomio. En el último momento, el Doctor y sus compañeros se teletransportaron a la TARDIS y escaparon de los Daleks. Amy y Rory volvieron a casa (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Diez meses después de la aventura en el Manicomio Dalek, el Doctor materializó la TARDIS alrededor de Amy, Rory, y el padre de Rory, Brian, que estaba cambiando la bombilla del salón de los Ponds. El Doctor se los llevó, junto con la Reina Nefertiti y John Riddell, un cazador del siglo XX, a 2367 donde un Arca Siluriano se dirigía directo a la Tierra. Este buscó su ayuda para desviar el Arca y evitar que la Agencia Espacial India lo destruyera (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). En 2020, Amy y Rory viajaron a Cwmtaff para saludarse a sí mismos más jóvenes (TV: La Tierra hambrienta). Con la intención de llevar a sus suegros al Festival del Día de los Muertos en México, el Doctor acabó en Piedad, Nevada en 1870. Piedad estaba bajo asedio por el cyborg Kahler Kahler-Tek, más conocido como el Pistolero. Tek cortó los suministros para ir tras el científico Kahler-Jex, el cual fue respaldado por la gente del pueblo. El Doctor se enteró que Jex experimentaba con su gente para crear armas vivientes con el fin de ganar la larga guerra; y se convirtió en el Doctor de Piedad como castigo. Tek era un "sujeto" que volvió en sí y mató a los científicos que experimentaron con él por venganza. A pesar de que no tenía interés en la ciudad, amenazó con que empezaría a matar si Jex no era entregado. Cansado de que los inocentes resultaran heridos por culpa de su piedad, el Doctor, enfurecido, estuvo a punto de entregárselo a Tek cuando Amy habló con él. El mariscal de Piedad murió accidentalmente cuando le apartó de un disparo de Tek. Durante su último aliento, Isaac hizo mariscal al Doctor. Angustiado por lo que había hecho, Tek dio una segunda oportunidad: Tenían que entregar a Jex antes del mediodía del día siguiente o la ciudad sería destruída. En el duelo, el Doctor distrajo a Tek y Jex escapó en su nave. Jex, con la culpa de los experimentos de realizó, se suicidó haciendo estallar su nave. El Doctor le discutió a Tek lo de la autodestrucción para que se convirtiera en el nuevo protector de Piedad (DW: A Town Called Mercy). Amy empezó a trabajar como escritora de artículos de viaje. El Doctor descubrió un extraño hecho en la Tierra: cubos negros habían aparecido por todo el planeta. Debido a que parecían inofensivos y a su falta de paciencia, el Doctor se fue unos días y Amy, Rory y Brian siguieron vigilando los cubos. Amy y Rory empezaron a considerar elegir entre la vida con el Doctor y la vida en la Tierra. Amy se comprometió a ser una dama de honor, algo que no había hecho antes. En el aniversario de bodas de Amy y Rory, el Doctor volvió y les llevó a un viaje de siete días. Se encontraron con que una nave Zygon estaba enterrada bajo el Hotel Savoy y Amy accidentalmente se casó con el rey Enrique VIII. Después de este viaje, empezó a echar de menos a los Ponds y decidió vigilar los cubos con ellos. Un año después los cubos se activaron, comportándose de una manera extraña. Kate Stewart, lider de la investigación científica en UNIT e hija del Brigadier, se llevó al Doctor y a Amy a UNIT para investigar los cubos. Los cubos liberaron un pulso eléctrico que detuvo los corazones de un tercio de la humanidad. El Doctor rastreó los cubos hasta el Shakri, que quería controllar la "plaga" de la humanidad antes de que colonizaran el espacio. Revertió el pulso eléctrico, restaurando los corazones de los afectados, haciendo estallar la nave Shakri en el proceso. Con el permiso de Brian, el Doctor se llevó a sus suegros de vuelta com compañeros a tiempo completo, ya que viajar con él era una oportunidad que sólo se les presentaba una vez en la vida (TV: The Power of Three). La última aventura con el Doctor Manhattan, 2012. Rory es transportado atrás en el tiempo hasta 1938 por los Ángeles Llorosos mientras buscaba café. Mientras Amy le le la novela de misterio An angel's kiss al Doctor, se dan cuenta de que va de River y Rory en 1938 y que el autor era en efecto River. Usando una vasija china como "luces de aterrizaje", el Doctor aterriza en la era saturada de energía temporal. Sin embargo, Rory ya ha sido teletransportado hasta Winter Quay por los Ángeles Llorosos bebés. En su búsqueda, se encuentra con él en una sala donde un Rory ya anciano muere en la cama delante de sus ojos. El Doctor se da cuenta de que los Ángeles han tomado Manhattan y han transportado a personas hasta el pasado, atrapándolos en Quay y alimentándose de su energía temporal. Amy y Rory escapan de los Ángeles para crear una paradoja lo suficientemente grande como para destruirlos. Para ello, se tiran del edificio, creándo una paradoja en la que Rory nunca ha sido atrapado por los Ángeles. La paradoja funciona y los Ángeles son destruidos. thumb|left|La lápida de Amy y Rory ([[TV: The Angels Take Manhattan).]]El Doctor, Rory, Amy y River acaban en un cementerio de Nueva York en 2012 otra vez y con vida. Aliviados, deciden emprender una salida familiar, pero antes de entrar en la TARDIS, Rory encuentra su propia lápida y es enviado a un momento desconocido del tiempo en el pasado por un Ángel superviviente. Amy, devastada, deja que el Ángel la toque, enviándola con Rory. Con el Doctor incapaz de salvarla ante el riesgo de una paradoja aún más catastrófica, River le pide a Amy que escriba unas últimas palabras en el libro sobre los sucesos de su última aventura juntos en la que le escribe al Doctor que ella y Rory le querían con la petición de que no viajara solo. Explicó que había muerto feliz con Rory, el cual vivió con un relativo consuelo. Murió a la edad de 87 años (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan). Lineas de tiempo alternativas thumb|Dejad a mi novio en paz ([[TV:La boda de River Song)]] En una línea temporal, Amy fue abandonada en la instalación apalapuciana durante más de treinta y seis años. Se volvió casi loca debido a la soledad. Fabricó una sonda sónica para ayudarse a luchar contra los Manobots y convirtió a uno de ellos en su mascota con el nombre de Rory. Cuando Rory y el Doctor llegaron, se negó a ayudarlos para rescatar a su yo pasado, pero después de hablar con su yo más joven, se puso de acuerdo para ayudar si ya llevaban con ella. El Doctor la engañó; sólo una Amy podía salvarse. La Amy anciana dio su existencia para que su marido y ella pudieran vivir una vida juntos (TV: La chica que esperó). En otra línea temporal alternativa, el Doctor nunca fue asesinado y un punto fijo en el tiempo fue alterado. Amy lideraba un grupo que incluía a Rory y a River. Intentaron arreglar el tiempo sin matar al Doctor. Al final, la línea temporal se revirtió cuando el Doctor se casó con River y le reveló que iba a disparar al Teselecta (TV: La boda de River Song). Personalidad Amy era aventurera y temeraria, con un ingenio seco y fuerte que rozaba el egocentrismo. Tuvo una infancia difícil al ser una huérfana criada por su tía. Sus padres habían sido borrados de la existencia gracias al campo temporal de su dormitorio. Se sintió abandonada por el Doctor. Rara vez se mostraba abierta con sus sentimientos y, con frecuencia, era desconfiada y cautelosa. Defendía a la gente a pesar de estar a mucha distancia, como lo hizo con su temprana relacción con Rory (TV: Matemos a Hitler, En el último momento, Los vampiros de Venecia) y el Doctor al regresar (TV: En el último momento). Amy tenía bromas sobre de su descendencia escocesa que en su mayoría hacían el Doctor y Rory (TV: En el último momento, Un hombre bueno va a la guerra, Matemos a Hitler), e incluso ella misma (TV: La bestia de abajo, La victoria de los Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks). Cuando era pequeña, Amelia era firme y perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Rezaba a Santa Claus para pedir ayuda por la grieta de su pared y se sorprendió al conocer al Doctor. Anhelaba viajar con él y vivir aventuras. Pero no regresó, y ella se convirtió en una joven cínica y agresiva (TV: En el último momento). A menudo era insolente ante cara del peligro (TV: Asylum of the Daleks), con la excepción de una experiencia traumática a bordo del Byzantium. Negoció con Rosanna Calvierri cuando se enfrentó a un reemplazo de sangre forzado y dejó escapar bromas mientras hacía frente a una fatalidad aparente en la TARDIS (TV: Carne y piedra, Los vampiros de Venecia, La elección de Amy). Amy era coqueta. En Leadworth trabajó como besograma. Se sentía atraída por el Doctor (TV: En el último momento), por Vincent Van Gogh (TV: Vincent y el Doctor) y los soldados romanos de Stonehenge (TV: La Pandórica se abre). Una vez trató de seducir al Doctor (TV: Carne y piedra). Rory mencionó que ella pasó el examen de conducir sólo porque había llevado una mini-falda (TV: Espacio). No tuvo ningún problema al estar desnuda delante del Doctor después de mutar en una mujer-mariposa (CÓMIC: Supernature). Aparentemente empezó a dormir así después de que el Doctor le dejara en Complejo de Dios (WC: Pond Life). Amy era problemática y solitaria. Su tía Sharon la dejaba sola con frecuencia, la cual se negó a tratar con el miedo de Amy hacia la grieta de la pared. Después de conocer al Doctor, ella se obsesionó, empezó a llamarlo "El Doctor Desarrapado" y negó que era imaginario, mordiendo a los psiquiatras cuando trataron de convencerla de lo contrario. Mels, también una alumna problemática, su amiga y su hija en una ocasión señaló que Amy a menudo se metía en problemas. A pesar de esto, fue una figura de protección para su hija, obligándola - al regenerarse en River Song después de revelarse como Melody Pond - a destacar (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Amy amaba a su marido Rory con pasión y consideraba al Doctor su mejor amigo (TV: El día de la Luna). Su relacción con él era casi religiosa y creía que este podía solucionar cualquier cosa (TV: Complejo de Dios). A pesar de su temperamento exterior, Amy no siempre pudo ocultar sus emociones y quedó destrozada cuando se enfrentó a la pérdida de algunos seres queridos como Rory, Melody, el Doctor y Vincent Van Gogh. Rompió a llorar cuando le dejó en la Tierra con Rory (TV: Complejo de Dios, Sangre fría, Vincent y el Doctor, etc). Una vez que descubrió que se había quedado estéril en la Huída del Demonio e incapaz de dar a luz a más hijos, Amy trató de dejar escapar a Rory de su vida para darle una mejor oportunidad de tener hijos con otra persona (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Durante su tiempo en la TARDIS, Amy fue capaz de ser heroica, salvando la vida del Doctor, Rory y River entre otros. Estaba dispuesta a permanecer en las garras de los enemigos sólo para que sus amigos escaparan (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles, El día de la Luna). Su mente, alterada por el crecimiento ante una grieta temporal, podía restaurar los seres borrados del universo con sólo recordarlos (TV: El Big Bang). Ella sabía que el tiempo podía reescribirse y esperaba que hubiera una manera de volver a escribirlo para evitar la muerte del Doctor (TV: El astronauta imposible, La boda de River Song). Podía recordar líneas temporales alternativas (TV: La boda de River Song, ''Night and the Doctor: ''Buenas noches). Amy podía ser cruel. En una línea temporal alternativa, Madame Kovarian estaba muriendo por culpa de su parche, pero había conseguido que se le despegara, le pidió a Amy que le ayudara, ya que era lo que el Doctor querría que hiciera. Amy dijo: "Él no está aquí" y le puso el parche de nuevo en los ojos, matándola por haberle robado a su bebé. Ella se sintió culpable después (TV: La boda de River Song). El peor temor de Amy era ser "la chica que esperó", el cual provenía de su infancia esperando al Doctor para que la llevara en la TARDIS. Este miedo continuó durante su edad adulta, preocupándose sobre el día en el que el Doctor hubiera desaparecido de su vida para siempre, y que continuara pasándose la vida esperando a que volviera sin saber que nunca regresaría (TV: Complejo de Dios, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). Durante su aventura a bordo del Arca Siluriana, Amy le dijo al Doctor que había dejado su trabajo reciente, comentándo que ya había renunciado al trabajo antes. Admitió que no se podía asentar porque siempre estaba escuchando la TARDIS materializándose cerca y llevándose a ella y a Rory lejos (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). Habilidades Amy demostró tener una habilidad para balancearse y usar una espada (TV: La maldición del punto negro). También sabía abrir una cerradura con una horquilla de pelo (TV: La bestia de abajo). Amy sabía decir lo que otros estaban pensado de conocerlos demasiado; cuando el Doctor se puso a hacer movimientos en silencio, pudo decir lo que estaba pensando (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Amy fue capaz de encontrar fácilmente información de un sistema informático complejo en el Arca Siluriana, el cual ayudó al Doctor a saber a dónde y de dónde iba (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). A pesar de coger puestos de trabajos relacionados con su aspecto físico (el primero besograma y después modelo), Amy es conocida por ser muy inteligente, capaz de resolver misterios intrincados mediante el análisis atento e incluso, en una ocasión, construir su propio destornillador sónico (TV: La chica que esperó, La bestia de abajo). Apariencia Amy era alta y con piernas largas, inspirando al Doctor para presentarle al Presidente de Estados Unidos como nombre en código "las piernas" (TV: El astronauta imposible). Era pelirroja, con pecas y ojos verdes. Con frecuencia usaba mini-faldas, con medias opacas, de color o leggings. Le gustaba pintarse las uñas de diferentes colores, sobre todo en rojo. Detrás de las escenas ¿Cuál es el nombre de casada de Amy? thumb|La firma de Amy para los papeles del divorcio la presenta como Williams ([[TV: Asylum of the Daleks).]]Después de su boda en El Big Bang, el actual apellido de Amy se convirtió una completa especulación. Durante la mayoría de la sexta temporada, el Doctor siguió llamándola "Pond" dejando abierta la posibilidad de que no necesariamente había adoptado el apellido de Rory como el suyo. El único uso de "Amy Williams" en Complejo de Dios — en cuyo momento intentó hacerle ver la vida con una visión más realista — sugirió, aunque no confirmó, que ella en realidad era "Amy Williams". Sin embargo, la especulación acabó con Asylum of the Daleks, cuando ella firmó como "Williams" en el papel del divorcio. Interpretada por dos actrices Amy es la primera compañera en la historia de Doctor Who que tiene dos retratistas recurrentes: Karen Gillan y Caitlin Blackwood. Las dos son primas carnales, aunque no se conocieron hasta la lectura de pasada de En el último momento. Aunque son parecidas físicamente, tienen diferente color de ojos: los de Karen son verdes, y los de Caitlin son azules. Controversias Después del estreno de En el último momento, Amy fue criticada por ser demasiado sexy para un programa familar como Doctor Who. Piers Wenger, uno de los productores ejecutivos de la quinta temporada, dijo: "Todo lo del besograma fue por conceder el deseo de Steven por hacer una compañera combativa y abierta y un poco escandalosa. Amy probablemente es la compañera más salvaje con la que el Doctor ha viajado, pero no es promiscua. Es una mujer de dos hombres y eso se pondrá de manifiesto en el transcurso de los episodios." A comienzos de 2010, el pelo rojo de Amy fue usado para negar la tan llamada "Controversia pelirroja" que estalló a principios de enero del mismo año debido a una mala interpretación hecha por el Undécimo Doctor durante su regeneración. Indicando el historial de empleo de actores con el pelo rojizo del programa, la BBC señaló que Amy era la segunda compañera consecutiva en tener el pelo rojo. Otras cuestiones *Amy es la segunda compañera televisada que tiene acento escocés y sólo el tercer personaje regular escocés en la historia de la serie, seguida de Jammie McCrimmon y el Brigadier. *Amy es la segunda compañera de la nueva serie perseguida románticamente por una figura histórica real. Se prometió con Vincent van Gogh. William Shakespeare tuvo avances amorosos con Martha Jones. *''The brilliant book 2012'', una fuente no narrativa, dijo que los otros destinos para la luna de miel de Amy y Rory que no se narraron incluyeron un encuentro con William Shakespeare en 1605, un picnic en los Jardines infestados de abejas de Zul-Thep, y un encuentro con Wyatt Earp y un cactus en una aventura con calamares terrestres escupe-ácido en Drago14. También afirmó que Amy se convirtió en una renegada al darles a los Silencios una falsa sensación de seguridad, viajando a Dakota del Norte, del Sur, Washington y Idaho para encontrar más de estos. Además dice que se preparó para cuando Canton intentara "matarla" tomando cápsulas cryotosis y fingiendo su muerte. bg:Ейми Понд de:Amy Pond fr:Amy Pond he:איימי פונד pt:Amelia Pond ro:Amy Pond ru:Эми Понд Categoría:Acompañantes del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Acompañantes del Doctor Categoría:Parientes del Doctor Categoría:Gangers individuales Categoría:Modelos humanos Categoría:Padres humanos Categoría:Individuos del siglo XX Categoría:Individuos del siglo XXI Categoría:Periodistas humanos Categoría:Dueños de negocios humanos Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo humanos Categoría:Escritores humanos Categoría:Estudiantes humanos Categoría:Individuos que han visto regeneraciones